


How To Save A Life

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [124]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, Reincarnation, highlander immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  Castle/Firefly/Highlander xOver: Castle, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan meet centuries later and they’re no longer the people they once were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

After the crash, the one that killed Castle but didn’t, somehow, kill her, Kate was in no mood for any mumble jumbo, especially from some weird guy with a sword.

She drifted, instead, for years, until one day Alexis, with her own kids now, and grey threading her red hair, handed Kate a photograph of herself from years before. Seeing Castle again broke her heart anew. It wasn’t until much later that she realized why Alexis had given her the snap.

The clothes and the haircut were different, but the face was unchanged from decades before.

The guy with the sword seemed unsurprised to see her again. He taught her enough, and left her with a blade of her own.

Kate mostly left the blade propped up in the corner of her room. If Castle could see it now, he’d probably make lightsabre noises and tease her about being a warrior princess.

The first to attack her tried to attack her as she slept. The blade fitted in her hand like a glove, and the light show after meant she definitely wasn’t getting her deposit back.

Kate buried Alexis next to her father. Someone had to keep an eye on the old bastard. Alexis’ children and grandchildren made rings in the graveyard, until it was too hard to visit, too much like wading through an ocean of descendants.

Time passed, until the day she opened the door to Esposito. She said his name, and he frowned. “Nah, I’m ‘Nado,” he said, easy smiles and relaxed posture in the ridiculous outfit that passed as fashion in this time. “I’m your new neighbour.”

She started finding them all, after that - no memory but always the same familiar faces. It gave her something to do to pass the time.

Empires rose and fall, humanity spread to other planets, and still Kate endured. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and walked down the row of small freighters, looking for one taking passengers outsystem.

“You there. You’re coming with us.” The girl was a spot of brightness in the grey, her smile sweet and warm. Kate nodded and stepped on deck, and her heart started beating again for the first time in centuries. 

Only the practice the others had afforded her stopped her from saying his name out loud. Castle was all swagger and weathered smiles as he stepped up to her, taking her measure. “Captain Mal Reynolds, miss. And you are?”

Kate smiled, feeling like her shell was cracking off. “Kate. Nice coat.”

He posed, slightly, so incredibly Castle. “Thankyou, ma’am. May I escort you to your quarters?”

Looping her arm in his, Kate came home.


End file.
